


Reading Can Be Fun

by RandomPerson2_0



Series: My Future Is Yours and Yours Is Mine [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Library Sex, Omega Verse, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson2_0/pseuds/RandomPerson2_0
Summary: Clarke and Lexa use the library for something that isn't reading
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: My Future Is Yours and Yours Is Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Reading Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the first fic in this series or the upcoming fics. This doesn’t affect the storyline, I just had an idea a while back and couldn’t fit it into the first fic. I was writing the second fic (a fic that affects the storyline) and saw this story idea kinda in my ‘scraps’ section. So here I am, writing it out. That and I kinda stopped working on the second fic to do other fics so I felt I ‘owed’ this to those that are waiting so . . . yeah

Like most mornings, Lexa was the first to wake. It’s become routine for her to waken before her blonde mate and it never truly bugged her. When they first started living together Clarke would wake first due to the war they were trying to stop but with peace upon them, she started sleeping later. Lexa is happy that she does this. During the time Clarke is asleep Lexa will brush her hair, braid it, and set up breakfast.

Breakfast was nothing extravagant. Clarke hated to make the chefs make them a big meal when they both barely ate any of it. The couple soon stopped having the chefs cook breakfast for them and started making their own breakfasts. It was simple and they both liked it that way.

With her hair done Lexa silently leaves her bedroom and goes to the kitchen. “Eggs and toast”, she smiles to herself. She takes out four slices of bread, making sure to close the bag as Clarke gets mad when she doesn’t, and places them in the four-slot toaster. She has a smile on her face as she watches the toaster. Lexa’s always found amusement in watching the strange machine. It was an old invention brought back by Raven a few years back. Lexa still isn’t sure how the machine worked but it did miracles to her bread so she allows it to stay in her kitchen. That and Clarke has a strange love for the cooked version of the sliced bread.

Pop

The toast surprises Lexa as it springs out from hiding.  _ I love the pop, _ she thinks as she lays the toast on a plate. She makes sure to have strawberry jam and butter out knowing Clarke enjoys putting the items on her toast. “Alright, eggs”

Lexa has never struggled with cooking, she was taught it at a young age by her mother. She found it strange her Alpha mother taught her Alpha daughter how to cook and her Omega daughter how to fight but she was thankful for it now. Lexa's cooking with Clarke has brought fond memories both of them are thankful to have.

To this day, Lexa can hear her mother’s words as she watched her young daughter struggle to cook the simplest of things.

**“Now, Alexandria”, she would say with a tone lacking compassion, “I won’t always be here to help you cook, you must be independent”**

When Lexa cooked she would think of her mother and the family she left behind all those years ago. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she made a quiet reminder to bring the idea of visitation up to Clarke.

_ Stop it! _ She shakes her head free of those thoughts. “Independent”, she scoffs with another shake of her head.

*********

Lexa looks over the ready breakfast that sits on the table. “Something’s off”, she looks around trying to find what that ‘something’ is. Her eyes skim over their favorite mugs and plates that are discarded on the counter. “Not that”. She eyes the many candles they have around their penthouse. “None of those”, she continues looking. “Aha!”

**********

With everything finally put together the way it should be, Lexa moves on to do her favorite part of the day. Wake her sleeping beauty.

“Klark”, she sings out in a gentle tone.

There was no response which didn’t surprise her. She would’ve been sad if Clarke was awake and ready for the day.

“Klark?” Lexa walks into the bedroom, her smile widening at the sight of Clarke. “Hey”. Lexa usually tries to wake her mate with gentle pushes and touches but those never worked. With her first few attempts failing she would turn to more effective methods. “My love”, she whispers and moves over to the bed. She leans forward. “Klark”

Clarke can hear her Alpha calling out to her. She was always pulled from her sleep by Lexa’s voice and has come to accept that fact. “Mmm”, she groans. “No”

There’s a small laugh from the Omega as Lexa pushes her face into Clarke’s neck. She places several kisses on her neck before nibbling at it knowing Clarke is sensitive and ticklish around that spot. Another giggle comes from the blonde letting Lexa know she has done her job successfully.

“Morning, ai hodnes”

She cracks her eyes open, watching as Lexa sinks to her knees and looks at Clarke. Her mate lays her head on her arms and looks at Clarke. “Morning”. Even if she just woke up she can smell the faint smell of breakfast. “Mmm, is that toast?”

Lexa shrugs. “How’d you know?”

Clarke sits up and sniffs the air. She can feel her mouth-watering as the sweet scents hit her. “Not just toast”, she whispers, a smile now on her face. “Pancakes”. Clarke is quick to climb out of the bed. She ignores the slight breeze on her bare chest as she walks out of the bedroom.

From inside the bedroom, she can hear Lexa laughing. “What a dork”, her mate mumbles.

Clarke looks at the food on the table. Toast, eggs, and pancakes with strawberry syrup and whip cream. “Looks so good”

“You like it?”

Clarke turns and smiles at Lexa. “Of course I like it”

During breakfast, the couple would talk about random subjects and ideas. They preferred to not talk about work when eating breakfast together but at lunch and dinner, they could talk about it all they wanted. It was usually dinner when they let their anger out about work situations and ambassadors.

With no work to talk about, their topics would drift over to ideas they could do later as they planned out their day. Sometimes they would do a day of training or riding horses. As of recently Clarke’s favorite thing to do was walk in the forest or play a game under the tree. Lexa loved those ideas as they always made Clarke smile. She would respond with a ‘sounds good’ but today she was feeling off. She felt like doing something out of the normal ‘routine’.

Lexa pushes the eggs aside, finding one piece, not to her liking. “Why not go to the library?”, she asks in a small whisper. She can feel Clarke untangle their legs as she moves her feet away from Lexa.

“Library?”

“Yeah, that’s always fun. We could find you a new book and I could browse”

The blonde mulls over the suggestion. It wasn’t like Lexa to suggest a library activity since she hated the smell of that place but Clarke wasn’t against the idea. “Alright, that sounds fun”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I always enjoy a good book”

Lexa smiles and nods. “Sounds like a plan”

The rest of their breakfast went by like a blur. Kisses were shared, words were exchanged, and teasing, one of the many new normals, happened once or twice (maybe more).

With breakfast done Clarke went into the bathroom to take her morning shower. Lexa sat on the bathroom counter and talked to her mate like she usually does. They both noticed Lexa has a lot to say during this time. “Must be the steam”, Lexa would say when it came up.

This became another normal for the pair as Clarke preferred morning showers while Lexa liked night baths. They both hated being away from one another so they often hung out in the bathroom while the other cleaned themselves. On rare occasions, they would enjoy a bath or shower together. Those moments were always Lexa’s favorite.

**********

On days like these, calm and quiet, Clarke could walk with Lexa and go unnoticed. She was thankful for that as most other days, serious days, she was sure to be noticed, meaning Lexa had to put on her Heda mask and Clarke was to be her obedient Omega.

The guards didn’t notice the two leave the Polis tower which made Clarke even happier. “To the library?”, she whispers to Lexa.

Lexa nods. She reaches over and grabs Clarke’s hand and squeezes it. Before they enter the library Lexa takes a look around to see if anyone is paying attention. When she steps in she is pleased to find the library empty.  _ Good. _

Clarke’s hand slips out of Lexa’s as soon as they step into the library. She looks at Lexa who nods at her. With the go-ahead, Clarke walks away from Lexa and further into the library but remains in view of her Alpha. Her eyes look at every shelf and every book with amazement. No matter how many times she went to the library she was always amazed by something. She knew her wonder showed in her eyes, especially when Lexa laughs and smiles at her.

“Well go on”, Lexa says when Clarke stays in a place Lexa can see her. “Look for some books”

“Do I take any books?”

“You can take however many books you want, Klark. No one is going to stop you”

Clarke lets out a happy noise before disappearing into the library. She’s not sure where she is going when she searches in the library. She never keeps track of her steps, her turns, or what aisles she has visited. All she intends to do is find a good book.

When Clarke enters the library she becomes a whole new person. She becomes a school kid in the search for knowledge. Lexa has always loved that part of her and for that reason, she would spend hours in the library. Though today she will allow Clarke thirty minutes to search before she went and found her mater.

Lexa stands by the entrance listening to the distant sound of Clarke’s shoes hitting the ground.  _ Patience brings great things. _

**********

Raven had put in a clock some time ago. Lexa was thankful for it as she listened to the tick of the clock. Each tick told her how many seconds she had waited. A while back Clarke had taught her time, it was frustrating but she’s now glad she spent the time to learn it.

_ Twenty minutes, _ she thinks as her hands play with a bookmark. When 30 minutes had passed Lexa went on the search to find her mate. It was never hard as the blonde wasn’t trying to hide even then it was fairly easy to find the blonde.

Lexa walks down aisles and turns corners. With one last turn, she saw familiar blonde hair and curious blue eyes. “Find a book”, she approaches Clarke.

“Kinda . . . this one isn’t all that interesting”

“May I see it?”

“Nope”, Clarke smiles. She turns her head up and kisses Lexa. As she’s kissing her mate she puts the book back in the wrong place. “You find anything?”

“I wasn’t looking”. Lexa’s eyes go over Clarke’s body. “Although, I do know the shelf in front of you may have interesting books”. Just as she was expecting Clarke to turn, her eyes went over the shelf.

“I already . . .”, she trails off as warm arms snake their way around her. Clarke has a faint idea where this is going but she doesn’t voice her concern quite yet. Tilting her head she silently asks for more of the feather-light kisses Lexa was giving.

“You get distracted easily”, Lexa chuckles once she notices Clarke never finished her sentence.

Clarke feels a familiar hunger between her ears as warm air tickled her ears from Lexa’s talking. “You’re the one distracting me”, her voice comes out in a whimper.

Lexa smirks. She won’t deny what Clarke has said. “Should I stop?”, she whispers.

Clarke doesn’t respond.

Lexa starts moving her hands away. “I’d hate to distract you”

“Don’t stop”, Clarke hangs her head. “Please”

Lexa gives no response. She can see the redness of Clarke’s cheeks and knows she is doing something right. “Oooh, I wonder what this book is”. Purposely she runs her hand down Clarke’s stomach, stopping before she could reach the warmth between the blonde’s legs. Reaching out she grabs a book.

Clarke looks down at the book. It’s red with a black lining. There were strange drawings on it that were also in black. She couldn’t tell much about the book from the cover. When she’s given the book Lexa whispers ‘open it please’. Clarke keeps still, her eyes still going over the drawings. There appears to be a mushroom on the cover, hands reaching up to it, the infinity symbol.  _ Huh. _

With Clarke failing to follow the Alphas command, Lexa steps back, taking her kisses with her. “Open it”, a deep, low voice growls in Clarke’s ear. The growl has Clarke rubbing her legs together. She knows her panties are now ruined. “Sha Heda”, Clarke follows the order and opens the book. She can’t read the first words as it was in Trigedasleng. “Ha . . . yon”, she whispers.

Lexa leans over eyeing the page in front of her. She reads the next few words and finally understands what the book is about. “God”, she whispers, correcting her mate.

Clarke flips the page, her eyes widening at the sight of not one but several mushroom clouds. She has heard the occasional rumors about mushroom clouds and how the human race got wiped out. “Why have me open this book?”, she whispers.

Lexa’s response comes out in a low whisper that Clarke almost doesn’t catch. “You need an interesting book. I found you an interesting book”, slowly and carefully she turns Clarke around, “are you complaining about my suggestion?”

“No”, she shakes her head. “Thank you”

“Y’know, I didn’t have to help you”, Lexa takes the book and tosses it somewhere on the floor. “That was nice on my part”

“I said thank you”

“Yeah”, her nail runs down Clarke’s neck. “I guess you did but I wasn’t asking for a thank you, Klark”. When she looks into blue eyes she can see a distant fire in them. “Have any idea of how you could properly thank me?”

Clarke looks at the deep forest Lexa holds in her eyes. She could look into green eyes for years but her Omega status told her otherwise. Out of respect, she lowers her eyes to the ground. “No”, she whispers.

“Hmm”, Lexa eyes her mate. She can see Clarke wanting something but too scared to take it. She steps away. “Alright, c’mon we should find a table to sit at”

“Huh?”

“You want to read, no? I assumed you would want to sit down” Lexa turns away and picks up the book from the floor.

Clarke doesn’t move from where she stands. She looks at the book in Lexa’s hands then at the green eyes that gaze at her. Without thinking she reaches out and grabs Lexa by the arm. “I’m sorry”

“For?”

“For not thanking you properly”, Clarke blinks at her. She moves cautiously as she pushes away from the shelf. She’s never sure how to get what she wants from Lexa. She knows what she wants but doesn’t know how to get it. She’s still working on that part.

Her next move was a gamble, roll of the dice, a risk. All three things were risks she was willing to take. She’s hesitant as she leans forward, her lips pressing lightly against Lexa’s.

As soon as Clarke’s lips touch Lexa’s, Lexa moves forward, dropping the book as she does. She takes over the kiss as it turns into a heated kiss. As it went on they both started fighting for dominance.  _ So much for Omega, _ she thought with a smirk.

With every step forward Lexa takes, that’s one step back for Clarke. There was a light thud as her body hit the shelf. “Mmm”, Lexa runs her hands down Clarke’s back and to her legs. She lifts Clarke with ease, a small warning bell going off at how light Clarke is.  _ Later, Lexa, later. _

Clarke gasps when she’s lifted off her feet. All her weight is put on the shelf. “How sturdy is this?”

“Does it matter?”, Lexa huffs. She goes in to kiss Clarke who leans back.

“How sturdy”

“Sturdy enough . . . trust me”

Clarke wasn’t sure about that but she knew what she wanted and a sturdy shelf wasn’t at the top of the list. She nods, pushing her worry down. When she goes in to kiss Lexa she has to stop herself. “We’re in a library”

“That we are”, Lexa taps her feet twice in a silent motion to Clarke. Clarke must’ve heard it as she wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist.

“We could get caught”

“Could”

“Lex, that’s risky”

Lexa was considering carrying Clarke out of the library and to the privacy of the tower but hearing the nickname Clarke has for her makes all thoughts of that happening disappear. “It’ll be fine”, she presses a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. She moves the blonde’s shirt off her shoulder, her lust growing at the sight of her skin. “You trust me, don’t you?”. Lexa leans in and nips at the pale shoulder.

Clarke looks up at the ceiling, her eyes going over the pattern. To her, it seems the Trikru love patterns and designs in every place they can fit them. She questions the meaning behind them. “You promise?”

She almost says yet but bites her tongue. With a shrug, she says, “that’s for you to decide”. Lexa tugs on Clarke’s shirt an obvious question. Her nips turn into bites that are later covered with gentle licks as she waits for a response.

Clarke looks at the surrounding area. She knows she’s pushing Lexa’s time of how long she will wait. She also knows there’s no one in the library yet she has a weird feeling. “Fine”, she huffs. Her hands go up.

_ Perfect. _ Lexa smiles, “that’s my girl”. With a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips, she removes the small barrier between them.  _ Course, _ she thinks as she looks at the black bra Clarke wears. “Why must you wear this?”, she growls under her breath.

Lexa can remove every piece of clothing on Clarke with ease but her bra. It was always so complicated. She wishes Clarke would wear the wrap bra Lexa and basically every other female she knows wears.

Clarke’s arms cross and hide her chest from Lexa. “Can’t I have some clothing?”

Lexa runs her nail over Clarke’s bra. She feels for a nipple which wasn’t hard to find in Clarke’s current state of wanting. With the nipple found she blew cold air at it, some of the air making its way through the bra and hardening the nipple. “Sure”

Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder and starts moving up. She has a smile on her face as she knows the blonde was trying to be stubborn and keep her bra on.

“Fuck it”, Clarke whispers. She reaches behind and unclips the bra. The lingerie lands with a light thud on the library floor.

Lexa looks up at Clarke. She could see how nervous the blonde was. “Y’know”, she begins a light path of kisses down Clarke’s neck. “We don’t have to do this”

Clarke gives no verbal response. Instead, she nods to Lexa letting her know she is ok.

With the go-ahead, Lexa sets Clarke on her feet. She places a kiss on Clarke’s breast before crouching. “Now these”, she looks up at Clarke. A sly smile is on her face as she unzips Clarke’s pants with her teeth. Slowly she pulls everything down at once leaving her exposed.

“If we get caught-”

“We won’t”, she leans forward.  _ One, _ Lexa kisses Clarke’s inner thigh.  _ Two, _ a kiss closer to her lover’s center.  _ Three. _ The third kiss directly on Clarke’s bud.

“Mmm”, Clarke bites her lower lip in hopes of silencing her moans.

Lexa runs a finger between wet folds. “You’re wet”, she says more to herself than anyone else. “Which way?”

Clarke can feel Lexa’s finger move through her wetness. She silently begs for more.  _ The questions, _ she thinks.  _ She asked me a question. _

“Which way Clarke?”

Clarke eyes Lexa. She can see the smirk on her lover’s face as she peppers kisses on both thighs. “Mouth”, she pants. “Please”

“Hmm . . . we’re begging now?”

“Please Lexa, please”

“As you wish”. Lexa moves her head between Clarke’s legs, her tongue repeatedly swiping over Clarke. Her fingers play at the tight entrance of her lover but she never enters. Her other hand reaches up playing with one breast. She finds joy in the way Clarke’s breasts fit her hand perfectly.

“Lexa”

“Oh no love”, Lexa kisses the swollen nub. “You said mouth”. Ignoring the failing attempts of Clarke trying to silence her moans, Lexa can hear something that sends off small warning bells. “Shh”, she whispers. She looks around and tries to locate the noise. “Keep quiet”

Clarke falls silent. She bites at her cheek knowing there will be blood there later. Holding her breath she freezes when the library door opens.  _ Shit. _

“Heda?”

_ Double shit. Indra. _ Clarke looks down at Lexa who is already looking up at her. Lexa glances towards the door then back at Clarke. She smirks and opens her mouth, her intentions clear. Clarke shakes her head. “L-”, she cuts herself off from worry that Indra will hear.

Lexa smiles, her green eyes showing more than words can explain.  _ Thank you, Indra. _ She keeps eye contact with Clarke as she runs her tongue between the wet, slick folds.

Clarke holds back moans. She reaches down and weakly pushes at Lexa’s head in an attempt to get her away. She looks into her green eyes and tries to convey all fear and worry to Lexa.

“More?”, Lexa whispers.

“No”, she whispers. “No”

“Yeah, more”

“Le- gah!”

Lexa gently nips at the hood hiding the swollen nub. She feels and teases Clarke’s entrance. “More”, she whispers to herself and pushes two fingers past the entrance.

“Heda? Is that you?”

Clarke brings her hands into Lexa’s hair for something to grab onto. She could feel herself getting closer to the high she craved but didn’t want.  _ I can’t. I can’t- _ , her thoughts didn’t go on as she hit her high. She bites her tongue to hold back the moans. She can feel her body shaking as her head tilts back to watch the stars unfold in front of her.

Lexa adds a third finger bringing another wave of spasms. Lexa can feel the gush of wetness coat her hand and mouth.

“Indra! Luna says Heda is in her tower!”

Lexa waits until the door has closed to latch onto the swollen nub she listens to the scream Clarke lets out as her third orgasm hits her. She watches as Clarke arches her back and pulls Lexa closer to her center. Licking between sensitive folds Lexa continues until Clarke mewls at the sensitivity.

Clarke can feel her legs shaking from holding up her weight. With Lexa’s help, she slides down the shelf until she’s sitting down. She moans when Lexa extracts her three fingers and licks at them. She can feel her face redden at the sight in front of her. “I’m”, she pants, “going to kill you”

“But we weren’t caught”

Clarke doubts that. She looks around and sniffs the air picking up on a faint scent.

“Krei Yu fig raun”

_ Knew it. _

“Don’t worry, I’m not looking”, a familiar chuckle comes from the row in front of Clarke. “Now get dressed and come out here”

Clarke glares at Lexa who won’t look at her. “So much for a promise”

Lexa mumbles something under her breath, a part of it Clarke caught. “I didn’t promise”. She reaches out and picks up Clarke’s discarded clothing. “And it’s not my fault!”

Clarke ignores Lexa as she puts her clothes on with her back to her mate and away from her mate. As soon as she is dressed she steps out of the aisle only to be met with a smiling Luna.  _ Oh god, _ she puts her hands over her face in a horrible attempt to hide her red face.

“So this is what working is?”

“What? C’mon Luna, I was just having fun”

“In the library?”

Lexa shrugs. “Don’t be so pissy”, she swings an arm around Clarke, pulling her close, and plants a kiss on her cheek. “And she enjoyed it”

“I heard”

Clarke groans. She peeks through her fingers to watch Lexa lean in and whisper something to Luna.

“Seriously? That was the only way for her to thank you?”

_ Oh god, please let me die. _

Luna laughs and looks at the blonde. “You could’ve just baked her a blueberry pie, she loves those”

“Shh!”, Lexa quickly covers Clarke’s ears. “I like her thank yous”

Clarke sighs, her hands coming up and removing Lexa’s hands from her ears. “I can hear you”

“Yeah, yeah”

“Hey, Lexa, get the girl a blanket. She looks cold”

“You cold?”. Clarke glances at Lexa but gives no response. She wasn’t happy with Lexa. “Fine, I’ll get her a blanket only because I’m a good person!”. Lexa mutters one word repeatedly as she walks around the library. “Bossy, bossy”

Clarke watches her walk around. She can track Lexa even when she went behind shelves.

“Sorry about her, she has a high sex drive”

Clarke nods.

“Though her high sex drive does lead to her being great in bed”, Luna winks at Clarke.

Lexa runs over, wrapping a blanket around Clarke and sneaking a kiss in. “So why is everyone looking for me?”

“They think you’ve been kidnapped”, Luna eyes the couple before moving over to a bookshelf. She pulls out a book. “They’re convinced the Skaikru got you . . . again”

Lexa takes a minute to respond. She nuzzles Clarke’s pale neck and starts kissing up and down it. “Pfft”, she laughs. “Let them think I’ve been kidnapped”

“Lexa”

“What? I finally don’t have someone watching me 24/7”

“Yeah, sure, yet I knew where you were”, Luna smiles. “And Clarke didn’t give it away”

“You always know where I am… I don’t try to hide from you and I’m used to you finding me”

Clarke glances between the two Alphas. “I uh”, she tilts her head giving Lexa more exposure. “Can I say something?”

Luna shrugs. She sets the book down and opens another. “Do you want to say something?”

“Yes, it’s just I’m cold and uh, uncomfortable?”

Luna lets out a laugh and nods. “How amusing”, she mutters, “I was assuming you were uncomfortable”

“So may I leave?”

“I’m not the one to ask”

Lexa takes a step back. “Go ahead”

Luna turns around and watches the blonde nod to the two Alpha before walking off. Before Clarke can leave Lexa grabs her wrist and whispers something into her ear. The blonde’s face flushes a brighter red as she hurries out of the library. “Must you tease her?”, Luna asks after Clarke had gone.

“I must”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going, to be honest… I don’t write sex scenes all that much. I hate writing them. Something about them just has me… y’know, not writing them. Another ‘let’s be honest’ moment, I feel writers have to be horny enough to write an A-ok sex scene. I ain’t’ going to be/get horny while reading. So when I have to write a sex scene I kinda wing out. That’s also why I don’t write one-shots or one chapter long fics. If I do I usually have it be some cuddles and such.
> 
> Translations  
> Ai hodnes - my love  
> Heda - Commander  
> Krei Yu fig raun - So you think  
> Skaikru - Sky People  
> Trikru - Tree People  
> Sorry if I missed any translations.


End file.
